El castillo oculto
by Jacobsantamaria
Summary: Un pequeño chico, recuerda parte de una vida pasadas, momentos mágicos y de acción se encuentran en esta historia.


"El castillo oculto"

Esta historia, comienza hablando del presente, pero luego nos lleva al pasado remoto, una época en la cual grandes y milenarias guerras se llevaban a cabo, casi a diario, La India, un gran país, lleno de historia y cultura, dentro de uno de sus bosques, ya hacen las ruinas de un antiguo y misterioso castillo, el mismo no llama mucho la atención desde afuera, pero lo mágico, ocurre a dentro.

En el segundo piso, a mano derecha, ya hace un gran pasillo, al final, una puerta de madera muy pesada, protege la magia de los impuros, a aquellos que logran entrar, lo que ven, es una maravilla, algo realmente único, que no se puede describir, a menos que estés dispuesto a escribir lo que veas, si es que regresas.

Pero en particular y en esta ocasión, contaremos la historia de Hamadna, un pequeño niño, cuya vida cambio, hasta para el mismo, luego de haber entrado; un día cualquiera, Hamadna estaba paseando por el bosque, apreciando la belleza de los árboles, lo hermoso de los animales y lo misterioso de ese lugar en particular, caminando sin un rumbo especifico, llego a las ruinas del palacio (cuya familia que habitaba allí es desconocida), el chico nunca escucho que por allí cerca quedaran algunas ruinas, así que pensando que sería el primero en descubrirlas.

Aunque parecía algo aterrador, el lugar lo cautivo, grandes paredes se elevaban ante sus ojos, cubiertas por musgos, marcos de ventanas, techos caídos y por todos lados un gran sentimiento de nostalgia se apoderaba de él, sentía que ya antes había estado allí, pero no lo podía recordar, sin saber cómo o porque, subió con mucho cuidado los escalones y casi hipnotizado, se dirigió a una puerta que se encontraba al final del pasillo en el segundo piso, la miro con detenimiento.

Quedo algo sorprendido, esta puerta, parecía no haber sido afectada por el tiempo, era de madera, pero no estaba podrida, su marco estaba intacto y parecía recién echa, sin saber porque, la toco y comenzó a escuchar voces en su cabeza, cerró los ojos y pudo ver en su mente imágenes rápidas de personas que habitaban el castillo, de inmediato se asustó y retiro su mano.

Pero una suave y confortable brisa soplaba a su alrededor y escucho suavemente una voz, tan tranquila y calmada que le dijo "mi príncipe, entre, aquí le espero", esta voz lo lleno de mucha confianza y se dispuso a entrar, suavemente empujo la puerta y un gran brillo lo encegueció, cuando se abrió por completo y sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz, quedo atónito.

No podía creer lo que veía, el castillo estaba intacto, muchas personas iban y venían por todo el pasillo y estaba lleno de luces hermosas, creadas por los cristales de las ventanas, que reflejaban la luz al interior y la tornaban de distintos colores, era algo totalmente extraño para él, sintió que estaba en otro lugar, así que poco a poco intento retroceder para regresar, pero justo cuando estaba por llegar a la puerta, una voz muy familiar lo detuvo de inmediato:

-Mi príncipe, allí esta, llevo mucho tiempo buscándolo, deje de jugar a esconderse que me deja muy preocupado.

Volteo a ver y la voz, era de un chico muy joven, un poco más alto que el, pero aun así muy joven, se quedaba detallando su rostro y aunque era la primera vez que lo veía, en su corazón sentía que no era así, el chico lo tomo de la mano y le dijo:

-Discúlpeme, pero debemos apresurarnos, la salud de su majestad, vuestro padre, está muy delicada y mando a buscarlo por todo el palacio.

Luego comenzaron a correr por todo el castillo, en dirección a la habitación del rey, por todo el camino Hamadna quedaba encantado, todo era más grande de lo que él pensaba y más familiar de lo que sentía antes, aun no entendía bien que pasaba, pero decidió seguir a ese chico que le daba tanta confianza y seguridad.

Al llegar a la habitación, quedo sorprendido, guardias armados no los dejaron pasar, solo dejaban entrar a unos señores ancianos que llevaban frascos y hierbas, el chico que acompañaba a Hamadna se molestó y furioso fueron corriendo a la ventana, el chico miraba hacia lo lejos, perdieron su mirada en el horizonte, Hamadna seguía sin entender nada y solo se continuo a decir:

-Tranquilo, si no podemos pasar, debe ser por algo… Alrateg.

Al parecer ese era su nombre y el chico se sorprendió dijo:

-Tiene razón mi príncipe, pero si su padre fallece y usted asciende al trono, espero que nunca se olvide de mí, ni de sus leales súbditos.

-Jamás – Dijo Hamadna

De pronto comenzaron a escuchar trompetas, de todos lados del castillo, Alrateg se asustó mucho y le dijo:

-Corra¡ Corra príncipe¡ el castillo está bajo ataque.

Hamadna se asustó mucho, tanto que sus piernas temblaban y no pudo moverse, entonces Alrateg lo cargo en sus brazos y lo llevo al armario donde lo encontró y le dijo entregándole un collar que tenía una gema en forma de ojo verde:

-No se preocupe mi príncipe, yo lo protegeré, ya sabe, si desea ver qué sucede, no se arriesgue, coloque el ojo de nuestro dios en su frente y podrá ver todo con total seguridad.

Luego cerró la puerta, Hamadna seguía muy asustado, pero sentía mucha confianza en esas palabras y de inmediato se colocó ese collar en la frente, de una forma muy extraña podía ver como caminaba una persona, que se dirigía al frente de batalla, todos lo miraban con admiración, entonces le dijeron:

-General Alrateg, estamos listo, de la orden y nosotros nos encargaremos

Hamadna abrió los ojos y quedo muy sorprendido, ese chico, en realidad era el general principal del ejército del rey, curioso por saber qué sucedería, se colocó de nuevo el collar en la frente y sigo observando.

-General, esperamos sus órdenes.

Entonces Altareg levanto su espada, la cual tenía una gran curva en la hoja y dijo:

-Proteged a la familia real, dar la vida por su majestad y asegúrense de proteger al príncipe heredero.

Esto lo hizo sentir confortado y entristecido, no sabía que tenían que dar su vida por protegerlo, pero siguió observando como todos peleaban, de pronto, todo quedo tranquilo, ambos bandos se alejaban, Hamadna pensó que todo había terminado, pero no fue así, el ejército levanto una bandera amarilla y grito:

-¡RECLAMAMOS QUE SU GENERAL SE PRESENTE A PELEAR CONTRA LOS NUESTROS, SI GANA, TODO QUEDARA EN PAZ, PERO SI PIERDE TODO ACABARA, ASI NINGUNO PERDERA MAS QUE UN SOLO INDIVIDUO!

Todos se quedaron viendo a el general Altareg, quien dio 3 paso al frente y levantando su espada acepto el reto, Hamadna no podía creerlo, no quería creerlo, podía ver que el ejército contrario contaba con 4 generales, mientras que el suyo solo tenía a Altareg, trago fuertemente su saliva y siguió observando, todos los generales se acercaron al medio del campo de batalla y presentaron sus respetos y luego sus armas.

Entre los generales del otro ejército habían 3 hombres y una mujer, el primer hombre alto y delgado, con una mirada profunda, tenía como arma una gran lanza, en la puta tenía unas plumas y adornos, su madera tenía muchos grabados extraños, el siguiente hombre no era muy alto y era muy gordo, tenía una gran vasija con un contenido desconocido, el último hombre era tan alto como el primero, pero más corpulento y su arma era una extraña espada retorcida en espiral y con un único filo en su punta, la chica del ejercito era delgada, muy bien parecida y su arma eran dos espadas, una corta y una larga.

Altareg y Hamadna veian todo, sin poder creer lo que veía Hamadna gritaba:

-¡no luche Altareg, no lo haga!

Pero obviamente Altareg no lo escuchaba y al contrario, mostro su arma, era un abanico, no más grande que su propio pecho, pero era purpura, extraño y algo misterioso, todos miraban estupefactos, pero aun así se colocaron en posición de batalla, pero Altareg no, el solo se arrodillo y dijo unas extrañas palabras, luego vio a sus rivales y dijo:

-sus legendarias armas no me vencerán, ni la lanza flexible, ni la vasija de los mil calores, menos la espada aguja o las armas gemelas, porque la mía, es el abanico del valor puro, diseñado por los mismos dioses, se me otorgo para proteger aquello que ame y nunca será derrotado, porque a quien amo, protegeré y mi vida entera por el daré.

De pronto el abanico comenzó a brillar y emanaba un extraño ondular, parecía calor, pero como Hamadna solo podía ver, no sabía que era con certeza, entonces la batalla inicio, los 4 generales atacaron, era algo simultaneo y muy coordinado, la lanza flexible fue directo a los ojos de Altareg, quien simplemente se limitó a cerrarlos y mover su cabeza para evitarlo, seguido la vasija de los mil calores, el sujeto succiono su contenido y emitió una llamarada potente directo a altareg, por debajo de la lanza, el solo mordió la lanza y se elevó en el aire, evitando ser quemado.

La lanza se sacudía muy rápido intentando tumbar al general, entonces la espada de aguja ataco directo al corazón de altreg, quien aún se balanceaba, vasto con solo impulsarse con sus manos y se alejó del golpe certero, mientras estaban en pleno salto las espadas gemelas fueron directo a su cuello, pero el solo dio un medio giro en el aire y los evito, callo de pie y aún tenía los ojos cerrados.

Los 4 generales no podían creerlo, este sujeto, con los ojos cerrados, pudo evitar sus 4 ataques simultáneos, entonces Altareg, coloco el abanico frente a su rostro y dijo:

-ahora seré yo quien ataque, no los matare, ríndanse, solamente les are un leve rasguño, pero luego deberán rendirse.

Todos se enojaban con él, pero no le quitaban los ojos de encima, Altareg arrojo su abanico hacia espada de agua, quien se movió un poco y lo evito, pero cuando regreso su mirada, era tarde, un golpe muy preciso impactaba en su estómago, luego los otros 3 se alejaron y en ese mismo instante el abanico regreso y corto el parpado de lanza flexible.

Solo faltaban espadas gemelas y vasija de mil calores, cuando fueron a atacar lanzaron un ataque mutuo, vasija de mil calores lanzo una llamarada mayor que la anterior, de unos 3 metros de altos, mientras que espadas gemelas arrojo ambas espadas en dos ángulos distintos, fue un ataque muy veloz y mortal.

Altareg vio los dos ataques y solamente coloco su abanico a sus espaldas y con mucha fuerza so sacudió contra el piso, de inmediato un remolino de arena se levantó, de unos 5 metros, detuvo la llamarada de vasija de mil calores y lanzo espadas gemelas contra ella, el golpe fue certero, pero no lastimo su rostro, si no sus brazos, luego en lo que el ultimo general respiraba agotado, se percató, de que su cara estaba raspada, muchos granos de arena del remolino lo impactaron tan fuerte, que le hicieron muchos rasguños.

Todos quedaron estupefactos, con simples movimientos, ese general, logro cumplir su cometido, los otros generales simplemente sonreían, fue una lucha corta, pero muy evidente, las habilidades de ese general estaban por encima de las de ellos, los 4 se colocaron en fila frente a Altareg y presentaron sus respetos, admitiendo de esa manera que todo había terminado.

Por su parte, Hamadna estaba alegre, nadie más moriría sin necesidad, de pronto uno de los soldados del otro ejército, apunto con su arco a Altareg, a pesar del acuerdo, ese miembro del ejército, no permitiría que los demás les ganaran y aunque no era general, su arma, también era una de las más extrañas, era un arco que emanaba un calor rojizo o eso era lo único que podía ver Hamadna.

Con furia en su mirar y fuerza al templar la cuerda, arrojo la flecha, extrañamente, no causaba ningún sonido al cortar el viento, lo que impedía que Altareg, quien ahora mostraba sus respetos a los otros generales, pudiese percatarse de ella, hasta que la misma impacto en pecho, atravesando su corazón.

Altareg batallaba para estar de pie, era muy fuerte, pero no le dolía solamente el impacto, sino, la traición de la palabra de los generales, de inmediato ambos ejércitos comenzaron a pelear, mientras el general Altareg se apresuraba en regresar al castillo, Hamadna quedo muy triste, no paraba de llorar, soltó el collar y cuando quiso salir de ese pequeño cuarto, apareció en el castillo que estaba en ruinas.

No lo podía creer, quería saber que había pasado, no podía quedarse con esa tristeza e intriga, así que volvió a abrir la puerta, pero ninguna luz lo encegueció, solo veía 2 esqueletos abrazados y no sabía que significaba, detallo el esqueleto más pequeño y pudo ver que tenía el collar, lo tomo, cerro sus ojos y de nuevo veía la gran batalla, pero no encontraba a Altareg, de pronto escucho que se cerraba la puerta, y, cuando abrió sus ojos, estaba nuevamente en su visión, era Altareg, quien se había quitado la flecha he ido a buscar al príncipe, de inmediato Hamadna lo abrazo y dijo:

-no tenías que haber peleado, te traicionaron los otros ejércitos.

Altareg, con lágrimas en los ojos le dijo:

-cuando mi príncipe me escogió, como su guarda espaldas, le jure, que daría mi vida encantado por usted y siempre le protegería, esa es la única palbra que me importa

Se podían escuchar claramente los gritos de las demás personas y los golpes, las paredes y techos que caían, entonces, Altareg le regreso el abrazo al príncipe y le tapo los oídos, le dijo:

-tranquilo mi príncipe, mientras yo esté a su lado, no tiene nada de qué preocuparse

Enternecido y entristecido, Hamadna cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió, estaba nuevamente en las ruinas, no paraba de llorar, esos dos esqueletos, eran Altareg y ese chico de sus visiones, le devolvió el collar y cuando salía, una brisa suave y destellante, salía del cadáver de Altareg, cuando regreso su mirada, una silueta muy bien definida y casi fantasmal, estaba junto a él, era el espíritu de Altareg, quien le abrazo y dijo:

-no tema mi príncipe, quizás no me recuerde, pero yo me alegro que mi dios, le haya otorgado una nueva vida y que este feliz, por años e protegido sus restos, esperando el día en que lo pudiera ver, sano y fuera de peligros

Hamadna no paraba de llorar y dijo:

-Altareg, siempre me protegiste y estoy inmensamente feliz por ello, gracias por todo, ahora puedes descansar

Luego abrazo a esa figura, la cual sonreía y lentamente se fue desvaneciendo, luego, ambos restos se volvieron polvo y esa pequeña habitación, colapso, Hamadna estaba feliz, vio y recordó, algo que para él, era una vida anterior, muy feliz, regreso lentamente a su hogar y por todo el camino, no paraba de recordar, muy encantado.

Ahora su gran amigo, Altareg, podía descansar en paz y él se sentía más alegre, al saber algo sobre su otra vida; nunca se lo había contado a nadie, pero durante mucho tiempo investigo todo lo referente al castillo y no encontró nada, en realidad, resulto ser un castillo oculto.

FIN

Autor: Jacob Santamaría (escritor-poeta-filosofo)


End file.
